


On The Mend

by pistachioinfernal



Category: Sleepy Hollow (TV)
Genre: Gen, Male-Female Friendship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-04
Updated: 2013-10-04
Packaged: 2017-12-28 10:34:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 677
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/991017
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pistachioinfernal/pseuds/pistachioinfernal
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Abbie helps Icabod in more ways then one.<br/>Icabod and Abbie friendship fic drabble.</p>
            </blockquote>





	On The Mend

**Author's Note:**

> Slight mention of events in 1x03.

"Lieutenant?"

Abbie sighed as she heard the now all too familiar mispronounced word, slumping slightly in her office chair. She spun it around, pasting a smile on her face. Ichabod was standing in the doorway, hands behind his back.

"Yes?"

He nodded to the hallway. "May I speak to you for a moment, if you're not too busy?"

"Suuure, why not?" she grumbled. "It's not like I was doing anything else. Like police work."

"I'm sorry?"

"Nothing, just thinking out-loud." Standing, she followed him into the hall. "What's up?"

"A peculiar idiom." Ichobad muttered, but before she could try to explain it, he brought out his right hand. Abbie's eyes widened as she saw the wide bloody cut crossing his palm.

"I wouldn't have bothered you Lieutenant, but I cannot bandage this on my own." he said. He was looking at the floor, embarrassed maybe?

She took his hand in both of hers, frowning in concern. "What did you do?" she asked, her voice softer now.  
Ichabod cleared his throat roughly. "I was trying to remove a book from one of the top shelves in the library. I slipped and had to brace my hand on the edge of the bookshelves rather than fall and dash my head open on the floor."

"Crane…" she said gently. "It's okay. Mistakes happen."

He looked at her, then quickly away. "I should have known better." he said shortly.

"Well, what's done is done, as the Sherrif used to say." Abbie said with a shrug. "Come on, let's go to the kitchen, I'll get you cleaned up."

Ichabod followed her, pursing his lips in disquiet as he gingerly cradled his hand against his side. "The kitchen? Are you sure that that is the best place to dress a wound?"

Abby tossed him a smile over her shoulder as she arrived at the open kitchen door.

"Well the first aid kit is there anyway, and I don't think you'd feel comfortable in the ladies."

"The ladies what?"

"Oh…the ladies restroom?"

Icabod looked up to the ceiling thoughtfully, as if he would find the answer there. Abbie realised she had to be more blunt. "The...ah...where we go to relieve ourselves?"

He blushed slightly, looking down as a small smile crept onto his face.

"Ah yes, those. Much more clean and less odorous then the chamberpots and outhouses of my time. Inspired by Roman aqueducts no doubt?"

Abbie shook her head with a grin, opening a kitchen cabinet to take out the first aid kit. "Only you would be fascinated by the history of toilets, Crane."

She took out gaze, iodine, and medical tape.

"First of all, let's clean that out." She turned on the cold water tap at the sink, and gently took the wounded hand. He didn't protest as she guided it under the water. It wasn't bleeding freely anymore, it was now more of a steady ooze.

"The bloods clotted already." she said, looking at him approvingly.

"Katrina always said I was a quick healer." he said fondly, his eyes suddenly far away. Abbie turned off the tap, then patted the hand dry with some gauze. Then she dampened another piece with the iodine. "You sound so happy when you talk about her."  
"She made me happy." he said simply.

Abbie nodded, then took his hand firmly. "This will sting." she warned.  
"Lieutenant, I am no stranger to pain. Why just the other day, I was stung by a scorpion."  
They shared a smile, then Abbie carefully dabbed at the cut. Icabod sucked in a breath, but didn't flinch or pull away.

"I'm sorry." she said. He shook his head. "You're only helping me."  
"No, I mean, I'm sorry about your wife."

He looked at her, and then put his left hand over hers. "The thought is appreciated, Miss Mills."

She nodded, then finished cleaning the wound, putting dry gauze and tape on it. "There. How do you feel now?"

Icabod looked at the now bandaged hand, and then back at her with a gentle smile. "Much better."


End file.
